


Two of a Kind

by KibaSin



Series: Past Time [30]
Category: Fruits Basket, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon - Anime, F/M, Isolation, Minor Violence, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He locked her away, and in return she hated him, defying his wishes. They were two of a kind, both wanting something, but neither wishing to give into each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of a Kind

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any material belonging to the creators of Inuyasha or Fruits Basket.

* * *

They moved forward, before one turned their head in many directions. After a moment, the person turned their attention back to the one in front of them, and asked, "Where is Akito, Hatori?"

Hatori stopped, surprised by the sudden question. Turning to Shigure, also surprised he wasn't going into his childish antics, he blinked. He hadn't expected to question, but now that he thought about it, he wasn't quite sure. Yes, he'd gone in to check on Akito earlier, before he'd gone to retrieve Shigure for the head of the Sohma Family, but he did not know now. It had been strange that Akito did not greet them, since the head had been feeling quite well that day, so unlike the day before. Blinking again, he stared blankly, stating, "I do not know."

Shigure brought his hand up, grasping his chin between his fingers. "Could Akito have gone out, perhaps?" he asked. "I am aware I am supposed to be meet him today, but if he is not here…"

"You will wait, Shigure," Hatori said, stopping Shigure's sentence. "As Akito would have ordered you."

Sighing, Shigure looked somewhat stricken. "Of course," he mumbled, his head falling. He should have known Hatori would not be the type to let him out of this so easily. He knew that Akito wished to speak with him about what was happening inside his household lately, but how was he supposed to do that when Akito was missing? He really did not understand why Hatori wished to delay his return home, where sweet, sweet Tohru was cooking her delicious cooking. He really didn't know what he'd do without her!

Sensing that Shigure had gone off into his own little world, Hatori shook his head. Turning back toward the direction they'd been walking, he moved again, intent on having Shigure wait at Akito's room. At least then he would not have to listen to him complain. After all the time he tried to meddle in his life, it was only fair that he'd be able to return the favor. If Akito was missing, most likely traveling deeper into the house for something, then Shigure could and would wait for the head's return. There would be no ifs, ands, or buts. He would do it, no questions asked, though Hatori was sure he'd hear Shigure's complaints outside.

* * *

His hand wove into her hair, pulling tightly as he watched her back arch. The muscles of her neck stood out more, and he knew that the muscles of her stomach most likely did as well, but he was not there to appreciate the fact that she held a rare beauty. Even in this dark room, so well hidden from the other occupants of the Sohma household, her strange beauty still shined brightly. Even her scowl seemed to hold some type of beauty, one that he tried to deny, ridiculed and put down whenever he could, but secretly admired. She was different, so different.

Her upper lip twitched, and he knew that she was annoyed with his long stay. He had seated himself on the small windowsill in her room some time after telling Hatori to retrieve Shigure for him, expecting the dragon to take some time to do so. One leg was propped up underneath his other; while his other foot rested between her slightly spread legs, putting her at an even better angle to manipulate her in. Watching that slight movement of her lip caused his own to do the same, a small wicked grin forming on his lips.

"Bastard," she whispered, her eyes glowing with anger.

Trailing the fingers of his other hand over her cheek, he felt her try to pull away, only to flinch at the sharp jerk at her hair. "You have brought this upon yourself, witch," he muttered. Almost softly, he trailed his hand lower, until he was touching her delicate neck. Without warning, he ran his nails over her flesh, making sure that they bit into her skin, hoping to draw a small amount of blood. His actions were rewarded with the small swelling of the red liquid along the expanse of her neck, and his grin widened, eyes playful.

She seemed to try and growl.

"Release the curse, little witch," he said, pulling harshly at her hair. Her entire body was jerked on instinct at the sharp feeling, and she sat straight, her head practically lying in his lap. For a moment he wondered what it would be like for her to willingly do so, but knew that she would never do such a thing. She hated him for taking her away from the rest of the world, and tried to do everything in her power to make his visits as short as possible.

"I cannot," she hissed lightly. She was tired, oh so tired. Tired of doing this, tired of being out of the sun. She hated the room he'd stuffed her within upon finding her, and though she'd never felt it before, she began to hate him as well. He deserved her hate, for he took away everything she'd had left. He'd taken away the sun, and the last bit of a home she'd had, since both her families were gone. "You know I cannot, why do you continue to ask, Akito?"

He leaned over her, his hair falling around them once he was close enough. "Ah, little witch, I know you're lying. You can, and in time you will," he mocked. "You will do it." He tugged again at her hair, watching as she winced slightly. "You will."

"I will do nothing," she growled.

His eyes hardened, and he released her hair in favor of digging his nails into her shoulder. She glared at him, but he was not even fazed by the hateful stare. His other hand grabbed her neck, debating on whether or not he should try and choke her. The marking on her neck reminded him that if it did not work a first time, it would not work a second, and he paused from doing so. Instead, he leaned backwards, his hand still clenched on her shoulder, but his free hand beginning to softly caress the hair that had fallen into his lap.

She lifted her head slightly, and then turned it so that she was slightly more comfortable. The position was not her favorite, she hated it in fact, but she knew that he would keep her there as long as possible. "I wish to go outside," she said, her voice demanding.

Akito's eyes twinkled. "Ah, ah, ah, little witch, you'll only run away then. I can't have you doing that, can I?" he asked. "You're here for my purposes, after all. And in the end, you'll do as I tell you. Then, I shall set you free."

"Do not speak of me as if I am your pet!" she snapped.

"If you were, little witch—"

"Stop calling me that," she snapped again.

"—then you would have already done as I've asked of you," Akito said darkly. "If you were, you'd be a good little pet and do the trick your master wishes of you. But you're not my pet… you're simply mine. And I shall keep you as long as I desire."

"I shall never break the curse," she said, "for you deserve it."

"Your words only prove to me that you can break it, so I do not believe I shall simply give you away," he said, staring down at her with his dark eyes. Suddenly, he coughed, the hand petting her hair coming up to cover his mouth on impulse. Growling in frustration, he turned his head from her, the sound continuing to echo into the room. Once the coughing fit subsided, he returned to his previous actions, and then grabbed her hair suddenly, giving her a sharp jerk again. Hearing her small cry, he grinned. "Soon, soon you will do as I say, little witch."

"My name is Kagome," she spat. " _Ka. Go. Me_. How hard is it for you to say that?"

His nose wrinkled while he stared at her disdainfully. "As I am aware."

"Then use it, you goddamn bastard," she said. Turning her eyes up toward him, she caught his own in a staring match.

"Do not command me, witch," he hissed. His eyes narrowed, and once again he pulled at her hair. Sliding his foot out more, he felt her leg copying the motion faster, the kimono he provided her with falling open at the bottom. It was tied high enough that once it was open fully he could see everything from the waist down, and watched as her face flushed a bright crimson, though she still glared at him.

She stared, and then blinked. "Don't give me a reason to then," she mocked.

"Witch," he spat.

"Bastard," she hissed.

"Do you not understand that you'd be helping this family by breaking the curse, witch? Do you wish for us to be forever be this way? To never truly love another, to never truly get close to people around them unless family, to never know what happiness really is. Do you wish that upon them, witch?" he asked, his eyes questioning.

She smirked a little, her eyes twinkling. "No," she said. Seeing him grin, she continued, "I wish it upon  _you_."

He glared.

"You're dying," she said. "And when you die, another will take your place. Then, and only then, will I break this families curse! For then, you shall no longer be alive, and then I shall never have to look upon you again! I shall be free, when you take in your last breath!"

She gave a small cry when his hand suddenly struck out at her, and she found herself sprawled out on the ground. Her chin and cheek burned, and she felt angry tears form in her eyes while he stood. He was coughing again she noticed, and a slight pity entered her eyes, but she quickly shook it away. This man, this monster had locked her away, he didn't deserve anything but her hatred. He deserved nothing but the death that would soon come upon him.

Her eyes widened suddenly at her own thoughts, and she turned to look at him when he stopped coughing, and moved to stand over her. She quickly righted her kimono, knowing that he'd purposely given her a rather small obi, and covered herself, but his hand had already reached out. Gasping, appalled at the fact that she was thinking as she believed he did, she felt him grasp her arm and haul her up so that they were nose to nose. She stared into his dark eyes, seeing the fury and insanity resting there, and felt him pull her closer, but not close enough that he was actually touching her.

"You will break the curse before than, bitch," he growled. "You will free us, and you will free me from the death that is coming upon me. You, you little bitch, will be a good little doggy and do what I tell you, and then I shall let you out of this room. Then I shall perhaps inform others you're trapped within this room, instead of leaving you here for starvation."

Trying to pull away, she felt his left hand rest upon the back of her neck, the nails instantly biting into her skin. Beginning to breath heavily, she was sure that her eyes were beginning to dilate, her miko powers flaring in order to protect herself from whatever he was planning to do to her. However, she watched as his eyes flashed again, and he suddenly thrust her away. She landed roughly on the floor, Akito once again towering over her, and she glanced up at him to see that his face had returned to its indifferent state.

"Now, be a good little doggy and remain here," he said emotionlessly. He turned, and moved to the door. Watching as she glanced up at him, he saw something else in her eyes as she allowed tears to escape. He wondered what she was thinking of for a moment, but then shook his head, and turned away. He left the room, making sure to lock it after exiting, and leaving her there with her few candles and emptiness.

Kagome stared at the door after he'd gone, the emotion roughly being squashed underneath the hatred that sprang forth. Tears leaked down her face, and she gave a loud angry cry, knowing that he'd hear it, though those deeper within the house would not. Afterward, she turned her head away roughly, and moved to where he'd been sitting, climbing up onto the small ledge, and turning toward where the window had once been. Angry sobs began to shake her frame, and she was determined to make him either allow her outside for a short time, or give her some way to sunlight upon his next return. Perhaps then she would think about releasing the curse upon his family, and perhaps then she would admit to herself that she felt more than simply hatred toward that sadistic man.

_\--Fin_


End file.
